


Ganz normal im SGC

by Create



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Normal Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Create/pseuds/Create
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was ist normal? Oder kann im SGC überhaupt etwas normal sein?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganz normal im SGC

**Author's Note:**

> Ungefährer Handlungszeitpunkt ist die achte Staffel.

Ein ganz normaler Tag, dass heißt wenn ein Tag im SGC überhaupt normal sein kann. Denkt sich General Jack O’Neill mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Denn wenn er ehrlich sein soll, was am oder im SGC ist den bitte normal? Zugegeben, es gibt Tage, an denen passiert recht wenig, so gut wie keine Verletzten, keine Probleme bei diplomatischen Verhandlungen und auch keine Gesetzesübertretungen und daraus folgende Strafen, aber diese Tage sind so selten wie Feiertage.

Mit diesem Gedanken setzt sich O’Neill in sein Büro, dass er seit er nun der neue Chef im SGC ist von General Hammond übernommen hat. Dieser meinte noch zu ihm, dass Jack jetzt verstehen wird, wenn er früher einmal einfach nur mehr den Kopf schütteln konnte.  
Bei dem Anblick, des gigantischen Stapel an Akten und Dingen die er heute noch zu tun hat, ließ sich Jack mit einem Seufzer in seinem neuen Sessel fallen. 

Zufälligerweise, gerade als er den ersten Bericht genommen hat, ging auf einmal der Alarm los und er musste, natürlich sehr zu seinem Unmut, den Kontrollraum.

Als er dort ankam, informierte ihn Walter darüber, dass SG-7 gerade ihren Identifikationscode durchgegeben haben und so autorisierte Jack die Öffnung der Iris. Was er aber danach, als die Mitglieder des Teams durch das Tor kamen ,sah , konnte er beim besten Willen nicht glauben.

Dr. Daniel Jackson hat, wie so üblich, mal wieder eine Nacht durchgearbeitet und war nun, wie man sich denken kann nicht besonders wach in seinem Büro. Diese Übersetzung eines Textes hielt ihn schon seit Wochen auf und es war kein Ende in Sicht. Der Text bestand aus einer Mischung von Latein, Altgriechisch, Hebräisch und noch ein paar anderen Sprachen die weder zusammenpassten noch zusammengehörten. Dies machte natürlich seine Arbeit nicht gerade einfacher, zudem ständig jemand aus dem Linguistischen/Anthropologischen/Archäologischen Departments im SGC irgendetwas wissen wollte, was natürlich nicht warten konnte. Und so setzte er sich nun zum, er wusste nicht einmal mehr zu wievielten Mal, an den Text, nur um wieder unterbrochen zu werden. Dieses Mal allerdings von Teal’c.

Teal’c hatte wie immer eine Frage bezüglich der Kultur auf der Erde und kam damit, so wie meistens zu Daniel, da dieser noch immer die besten Erklärungen liefern konnte. Aber diese Mal konnte er keine Antwort auf die Frage von Teal’c liefern, warum Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell in der Air Force noch immer so ein großes Thema war. Also warum einige Menschen etwas dagegen hatten, konnte er Teal’c schon erklären, aber warum Homophobie im Militär noch weiter verbreitet war, konnte er ihm nicht so ganz erklären und er wollte ihn gerade zu O’Neill schicken als auch schon eine Durchsage durch alle Lautsprecher im SGC kam: „Achtung, Achtung! Die heutige Modenschau von Who is the hottest? findet wie gewohnt im Gateraum statt. Einblicke auf die Kandidaten können jedoch vom Gateraum in Richtung Quartiere gemacht werden. Oh, vergesst bloß nicht die Kameras!!“.

Nachdem sich weder Daniel noch Teal’c erklären konnten worum es ging, beschlossen beide sich mal auf den Weg zu machen und es herauszufinden. Dabei trafen sie auf Colonel Samantha Carter die auch nicht wusste was los war.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Also das ist einfach...  
Als Jack mit seiner Beförderung zum General die Leitung des SGC übernommen hat, hat er ja mit vielem gerechnet und auch seit dem schon viel gesehen. Teams die verletzt waren, Teams die entnervt waren, Teams die aufgrund der Nahrung auf einem Planeten interessante Haarfarben entwickelt haben, aber das, dass war wirklich einmal etwas neues. Und die durchsage von Sergeant Smith war nun wirklich, wie soll man sagen? Passend? Ja, passend, so entschied O’Neill und ging in den Gateraum, gespannt auf die Erklärung des Teams.

Auf den Weg dorthin, traf er auf die Mitglieder von SG-1. Sam erklärte gerade irgendetwas über ihr Forschungsprojekt, weshalb sie erst für einige Tage in Area 51 war.  
Daniel hat ihm gerade gesagt, dass er Teal’c später eine Frage beantworten muss als die drei wie angewurzelt im Gateraum stehen blieben und im nächsten Moment so wie alle anderen im Raum vor Lachen fast nicht mehr stehen konnten. 

SG-7 war in High Hells und Miniröcken mit Bachfreien Oberteilen und einem, zum drei Tage Bart perfekt passenden Make-Up gekleidet, sehr zu dessen Unmut. 

Nachdem sich Jack wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte, fragte er den Leiter des Teams, woher sie ihre schicken Uniformen hätten. Dieser antwortete missmutig, dass dies die Verhandlungskleidung der Temari waren, einem sehr freundlichen und sehr offenen Volk.  
O’Neill brachte nur ein akzeptierendes aha hervor, bevor der ganze Raum wieder zu lachen begann. 

Tom Levitt , ein Linguist aus Daniels Department, meinte, dass die Marines für echt harte Kerle in ihren Schulmädchenoutfits gar nicht mal so schlecht aussehen. Spätestens jetzt konnte sich mehr keiner vor lachen halten. Nur Teal’c konnte nicht so ganz verstehen, warum alle so lachen mussten. Männer in Frauenkleidung, recht amüsant, ok. Aber warum das ganze Gelächter?

Teal’c wusste nur, dass die Tau’ri eine recht komische Gemeinschaft waren.


End file.
